


Señor Woofers

by loveshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, based off of a twitter meme, i literally copied what the meme said, it's a mess as always, lapslock, minghao is the king of extra, seokmin and wonwoo are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshua/pseuds/loveshua
Summary: minghao has lost his dumb boyfriend





	Señor Woofers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in twenty minutes,, pls don't take it seriously lmao

the clock was ticking by fast, too fast for minghao's liking. it's almost 11pm, and the apartment is one person too empty. minghao's sitting on the couch, one hand holding his face up and the other fiddling on his phone, sending text after text to mingyu, his boyfriend, who was supposed to be here at 9. the last text he had sent to minghao was at 7 and minghao feels the pit in his stomach growing with each second that passes. he can't help but imagine that something bad has happened to mingyu, which prompts him to press the call button on mingyu's contact.

to minghao's disappointment, the line goes straight to voicemail for the fifth time that night.

-

minghao trusts mingyu. he trusts the older with all his heart, but he can't shake the small seed growing in his mind that makes him believe that his boyfriend is being unfaithful.

minghao knows mingyu, knows he wouldn't do such a thing, but how come the older can't even spare one text message back to his (slightly distressed) boyfriend?

minghao manages to shake the feeling out of his mind after watching a rerun of a shitty late night tv show that he finds playing.

-

minghao's had enough of it.

it's nearing 1 in the morning, and he still hasn't gotten anything back from his boyfriend. on top of that, the rest of his 'friends' insist that mingyu's fine and minghao shouldn't have to worry, which makes minghao worry even more. what the fuck were they hiding from him? were they holding mingyu hostage? were they selling him to the black market?

if minghao wasn't going to get ahold of mingyu, he'd make sure to have the whole neighborhood on watch for him.

-

minghao sits hunched over his laptop, which is opened to a google doc. he's typing furiously away, his eyebrows scrunched and his forehead lines prominent. he stays in this position for a while, before smirking at his finished work.

in big black letters at the top of the page, it reads, ' _i lost my dumb boyfriend, again'_

below that in smaller print, it reads, ' _he's ugly as heck and keeps running away but i still love him, plus i already bought him shit and i don't wanna return the stuff. please bring him back, his name is señor mingyu. he probably won't respond to it cus he's a fake lil bitch though._ ' there's a picture of mingyu below the writing along with a fake number and email.

minghao lets out a small laugh to himself as he watches the printer release around 50 copies of his paper, all in pure color. mingyu was sure to be annoyed to make a run back to staples for ink once he finds out they've ran out because of minghao.

minghao takes the papers in one arm, putting a roll of tape on top of it. he slips on his shoes and puts his phone in his back pocket, closing the front door behind him and setting off to put up the little flyers he's made just for mingyu.

-

"okay seriously hao, what the fuck? señor mingyu??" is the first thing minghao hears when the front door closes shut. minghao smirks and continue to stir his tea, his back facing mingyu.

"you had me worried." minghao simply says, not feeling a single bit of sympathy for the taller boy when he turns and sees him holding all the flyers in his hand, minghao's sure all 50 of them were there, "if you hadn't come in a few hours, i would've started putting your face on the side of milk cartons."

mingyu's face was red, a mix of emotions evident on his face. he's not whether he should laugh, cry, or yell at minghao. he knows no matter what, minghao wouldn't care. "w-what was this for?" he manages to sputter out, the papers falling out of his arms one by one onto the kitchen island.

"you were missing, so i did something about it. you should thank me, you're back home now, señor mingyu!" minghao says, not bothering to help mingyu pick up the papers.

"you made me seem like i was some lost puppy? you could've just texted me, or wonwoo, since i was at his house." mingyu spares a glance at minghao, "i told you that."

"uh, the fuck no you didn't, mingyu." minghao raises his voice slightly, the tips of his ears reddening, "i texted you! and wonwoo! fuck, i even texted seokmin? that dumb noob didn't even know what day it was!"

"and... you had to put missing posters up for me? was that really your best option?" mingyu asks, and he can't help a grin from forming onto his face as he thinks of all the options minghao had to chose from to ensure mingyu came home safe, but instead, his boyfriend just had to do the most dramatic one.

but that's minghao for you.

"like i said, you're here now. it's all good." minghao says, through slightly gritted teeth, his cheeks red yet his eyes soft, "now, get over here and hug me, you big dog."

mingyu immediately stops what he's doing and straightens up, dropping the flyers he has in his arms in the process, making them fly away from him in different directions. he walks over to his boyfriend in a few quick strides, wrapping his arms around the younger, the latter sticking his nose in the crook of mingyus neck. "i missed you." he says quietly, his voice slightly muffled, but mingyu hears the words loud and clear.

"i missed you, too." mingyu replies back, laughing quietly, pressing a small kiss on minghao's hair.

"oh by the way, we need more ink."

 

**Author's Note:**

> can u imagine minghao doing this because i sure can


End file.
